1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package which is configured in such a way that two or more semiconductor chips are stacked in a planar manner.
2. Related Art
As electronic products are gradually downsized and highly functionalized, semiconductor chips with higher capacities are needed to satisfy desired functions. Thus, it is necessary to mount an increased number of semiconductor chips on a small-sized electronic product. Technologies for manufacturing semiconductor chips with high capacity or mounting an increased number of semiconductor packages in a limited space have its limitations. Therefore, the recent trend in technology development is directed at embedding an increased number of semiconductor chips in one package.
Thus, as a result, semiconductor packages are being developed to try and provide one or more semiconductor chips having high capacities and multiple functions while maintaining the overall size of the semiconductor package.